Gold and Ruby
by AtlantisContinuum
Summary: From a young age Mello had been alone. His dark past is reviled but with a new home will he also get a new friend? Rated for cussing and slight violence mostly. Yaoi boy x boy , don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**author note: This is one of the first stories I've written so sorry if it sucks. It's also my first published story so please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Now on to the story!**

From a young age Mello had been alone. His father had left when he was five. He still dreamed about that night.

He woke up in the middle of the night and sat in bed with his teddy bear, Choco, listening to his parents shouting in the living room. It wasn't the first time they had fought like that.

Mello herd a crash from the living room and then his father's heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards his room.

Then his mother shouted at his father again. "You get away from that room! Leave the boy alone and get out!"

"You bastard! He's coming with me! You can't stop me!" his father shouted.

The blond haired boy got out of his bed, still holding his teddy bear, and quietly ran to the window. It looked out on the back yard of the small, single story house he lived in. He opened the window and jumped out just as the door to his room burst open and the light came on.

"Where is he? Where did you hide him?" her father shouted.

"I didn't hide him anywhere!"

"Tell me the damn truth!"

"I don't know where he is, I swear!"

"Lying bitch! Tell me where he is or I'll shoot!"

"I don't..."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Mello shot up out of bed with a scream, his body covered in sweat.

"Mells? What's wrong?" asked the red haired boy sitting in the bed across from his, a worried look on his face.

"Matt," the blond whimpered, tears beginning to role down his cheeks.

The red head, Matt, was at Mello's side in a flash. Holding him close, Matt gently rocked back and forth. Tears flowed down Mello's face onto Matt's bare chest.

"Was it the dream again?" Matt whispered.

Mello nodded, hugging Matt tightly. They sat there for a moment, just holding each other, as Mello calmed down.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Roger. Are you two ok in there?"

"We're fine, Roger. Mello just had a bad dream," Matt called.

"Alright. You boys get to bed now." Roger walked back to the staff rooms, leaving the to two alone. Matt got up to go back to his bed but Mello grabbed his hand.

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Could you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, Mells."

So Matt crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Mello who closed his eyes and curled up against his best, and only, friend and fell asleep.

9 Years Ago, The Night Mello's Father Left

Mello, who at that time was known as Mihael Keehl, crouched under a hydrangea bush in the back yard. He cried silently into his teddy bear. 'How could dad do that!' he thought angrily.

A door slammed. The roar of his father's truck reached his young ears. The truck drove away.

Mello got up, climbed back in the window and saw his mother lying on the floor. She groaned and looked up at him.

"Mihael, go get Mrs. Abbot. Tell her to call the police. Go!" his mother said in a pained voice.

Mello ran then, as fast as he could go, to his next-door neighbor's house and pounded with his little fists on the door. He heard hurried footsteps and the door opened to revel a blond woman in a blue dressing gown and slippers.

"Mihael! What happened! I heard a gun!" Mrs. Abbot said anxiously.

"Mom said to call the police! Dad shot her!" Mello said, not crying as much now.

Mello remembered the rest as a blur of lights and loud voices. His mother was taken to the hospital. Two days later she died and Mello was alone.

**So, what did you think? Was it great? Did it suck, if it did how can I make it better?**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: Wow! I finally got that posted! I'm like the worst procrastinator (yikes big word) ever! Um, Don't kill me for slow updating? Hee hee? I'm just going to go now. **

**Well as usual I don't own anything (except Jessica Jordan but I don't really care about her).**

The morning after Mello's bad dream Matt was woken by the sunlight streaming through the window and blinding him. He looked over at Mello, the sun making his hair look like golden fire. Matt smiled, he loved the fourteen year old more then just a friend or even a brother and he know Mello felt the same way. Nobody else at Wammy's House knew how the two felt and he was going to keep it that way.

"Matt?"

Matt twitched in surprise. He hadn't realized Mello was awake.

Mello rolled over to look at Matt. "You know I can tell when you're watching me like that" Mello said, grinning. Matt grinned back.

Suddenly Mello bolted upright. "Oh shit, we're gonna be lat for class!"

"Cool it, Mells! It's Saturday," Matt said, sitting up.

"Oh" Mello said, sitting back down on his bed next to Matt. "… So what do you want to do today?"

"Well first I want to get dressed" Matt said with a grin.

"Good idea" Mello said with a laugh.

They both got dressed, Mello in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt and Matt in blue jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and his trademark orange goggles perched, at the moment, on his red hair. Then they headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

They had just sat down to eat in the dinning hall when Near walked over to their table.

"Look out, someone let the Sheep out early today," Mello muttered to Matt, who tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

"What do you want, Sheep?" Mello asked in a not so friendly tone.

Near didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead he turned to Matt saying in his usual monotone "Rodger would like to see you in his office when you have completed your meal, Matt." With that the albino walked out of the room, back to the least populated of the two playrooms to do what ever Near did.

"Great," Matt grumbled, picking up his tray and walking to the counter to give it to the kitchen staff.

Mello, slightly put out by being ignored, fallowed his friend wondering out loud as to why Rodger wanted to see him.

After that Matt went to Rodger's office and Mello wandered back to their room for more chocolate.

At the door to Rodger's office Matt paused to knock.

"Come in," called Rodger.

Matt pushed open the door and walked in. "I'm in trouble, again, right?" he asked resigned to the thought of his punishment.

"No," Matt looked up from studying his striped socks. "Actually I had a few questions about Mello."

"Oh. Well then fire away, Sir."

"Please sit down. Now I've noticed Mello has been having nightmares rather frequently. Can you tell me anything?"

Back in Matt and Mello's room Mello was sitting on his bed, eating a chocolate bar and thinking back to his dream last night.

Flashback, 9 Years Ago

Mello sat on a hard gray chair in a cold gray waiting room lost in his sad gray thoughts. He had been sent to a group home temporarily after his mother died and now he was waiting in the Child Services office to figure out a permanent home.

"Mihael Keehl?" asked a middle-aged woman in a dark blue suit, Jessica Jordan by her nametag. Mello looked up and nodded half-heartedly at the woman.

"Please fallow me," she said and they walked into an office. Mrs. Jordan sat down behind the desk and motioned for Mello to sit in the free chair in front of the desk.

An old man in a gray suit sat in the other chair.

"This is Mr. Quillish Wammy. He has agreed to take you to his home for gifted children, Wammy's House, to be precise."

**Well, that was it, my second chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and I might be changing my pen name soon, so yeah. See you in the next chapter!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Sorry for taking, like, years to get this up! I've had to move twice in the past four or five months so I haven't had time to write anything, let alone post! Well I've made you wait long enough for this chapy so here you go. Enjoy!**

After Roger dismissed Matt he went to find Mello. By the time he found the blond the lunch bell rang.

"So why'd Roger want to talk to you?" Mello asked as they walked down stairs from the library.

"Oh, nothing," Matt said, trying to evade the question.

"Come on, tell me!" demanded the blond.

They kept arguing until they reached the dining room where they ran into some trouble. A big, dark skinned boy, a couple years older then Matt and Mello, stepped in front of them. The boy, known as Even, had dark brown hair that stuck up from his head in all directions and a nasty grin on his face.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Have a bad dream last nigh, or was the game freak here having his way with you?" asked Even, his eyes twinkling mockingly.

"Screw you, asshole!" Mello retorted.

"Come on, Mells. Lets just go eat lunch, ok?" said Matt, grabbing the blonde's arm and steering him to the counter to get their food. Then they made there way over to the table with the least amount of people.

When they sat down they were greeted by a pair of pale gray eyes staring at them blankly from across the table.

"Good afternoon, Mello, Matt," said the albino flatly; turning back to his hardly touched sandwich.

"Hi, Near. You're actually eating for once," commented Matt while keeping his eye on the seething Mello with his peripherals.

"To maintain physical and mental health one must consume a certain amount of food daily," Near said in the same toneless voice he always used.

"Shut up, Sheep!" Mello growled and started to eat his own sandwich.

"Mells don't be mean to him. Just because Even is an ass doesn't mean you can take it out on your friends," preached Matt while crunching potato chip.

"He is _not_ my friend!"

The rest of the meal passed in a similar way with Mello insulting both Near and Even, Matt trying to make peace and occasionally agreeing with Mello when it came to Even, and Near quietly munching his sandwich and only speaking twice.

When the meal was over Near left while Mello and Matt headed outside. They walked around for about an hour talking about various things before they encountered anyone else.

They glanced up at the taller boy then did a double take. The boy was tall but hunched over a bit with baggy jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. This and his shaggy black hair left the boys in no doubt as to the boy's identity.

"Um, hello, B. Nice day isn't it?" said Matt taking a step back.

Mello also stepped back a bit. You couldn't be too careful around B, he could snap at any moment and the next thing you knew you'd be waking up in the infirmary.

B looked at them, his red eyes wide and unfocused, "Kon'nichiwa, Matt-kun." B started to giggle and a maniac grin spread across his face.

The boys took another step back but stopped as B crouched down, his laughing fit over, and addressed the stuffed panda he was holding.

"The numbers, I see them. So short, it's too soon. Why does it have to be this way, Kami-sama? Why must I be cursed with these damned eyes?"

Mello and Matt jumped as the raven yelled the last sentence.

"Come on, Matt," whispered Mello and the two crept away silently.

The boys got inside just as a voice came on the loud speaker, "Will Near, Mello, Matt, B, and A please report to Roger's office immediately. Thank you."

"We'd better go," said Matt and the two ran off to see why Roger wanted to see them.

**Ok, first off: sorry for having short chapters. I just can't seem to make them very long, I try but I'm never happy with the result. And second: I'm changing my pen name to DarkAngelRaising but I'll wait till I post the next chapter to do it, just so you know.**

**Review and you'll get cake! Flames will be given to Axel to play with (you've been warned!). **


End file.
